


In the Sunset

by WolfofHamilton



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, Historical, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Poetic, m x m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfofHamilton/pseuds/WolfofHamilton





	In the Sunset

**Alexander’s POV**

Damn the whole world.

I could still see him, standing on the hill while the gunshots raged below him. He looked back at me and I could see his whole future as he saw it, laid out before him in a bloodied array. I saw his death as he saw it: imminent.

Damn the whole world.

Because he was mine, and I was going to die before I’d let him do the same.

I leapt at him and pinned him to the grass while he struggled beneath me.

”John, my love, you are not to go to battle in this damned state.”

”Let me up, Alexander! There is a war to fight!”

”Not for you. Come on. We’re leaving this battlefield before you can bring about yourself an untimely death.”

“Let me go!”

I touched his face softly, as if I could stop time. “John. I beg of you, if you ever once loved me in your true soul, to not go out there. You came to this battle to die, and I cannot lose you today.”

”No day will be guaranteed to you, Hamilton. None of my days either,”

”John,”

”I will not surrender my time to you,”

”John!”

He finally met my eyes. I looked into them - deep blue orbs, fixed into mine. And my heart broke.

”Please.”

”Why?”

”I love you.”

John put his hand on my chest and pushed me off, getting to his feet. But this time, he didn’t look towards the battle, he just walked back towards camp. I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding.

I ran to catch up with him but he didn’t acknowledge me.

”Did I say something wrong? John?”

No reply. I said no more, afraid that I had already upset him. When we reached the tent that we shared, he finally looked back at me.

”What will Washington think?”

”He knows of your particular place. He would not wish to lose you to the old mental urge of yours, the one that compels you to death.”

He grunted in response. A moment of silence passed.

”…Darling?”

”Stop it.”

”Stop what?”

”This whole thing that you do. Every time I become angered you are there, calling me this and that as if you care to calm me.”

”I do care, Laurens, and you seem almost incapable of comprehending it.”

”W-What?”

”I tell you I love you all the time, dearest, and you pass it off as falsehood. What drives you to such things?”

”I am afraid.”

”Of what, my love?” I put a hand on his hip and rested my head on his shoulder.

”Of…everything, I suppose. You do such things to my heart, and in the eyes of others we commit a great sin. If you say you love me, you mean you would die for me, hung from the tree that has killed so many others. Surely you don’t mean such a commitment,”

”I do.”

”What? No!”

”I love you, I love you, I love you a million times over. I would die for you every moment if I got to ensure your future.”

John turned and kissed me as hard as he could, then kissed down my neck. “I love you too, I love you too,”

”Then stay with me.”

”I…will.”

”Thank you, my dearest, my John.”

He continued to kiss my neck between whispering sweet nothings, and I put my hands around his waist to steady him. He seemed a bit lightheaded or perhaps ill, as he swayed slightly against me. I guided him to the cot and lowered him down, but his grip on me was still tight.

”Darling, get some sleep.”

”Not without you,”

I laughed softly. “If I lay here with you, you’ll never stop kissing me for long enough to fall asleep.”

”Well, it is what it is, my dear,”

”Fine, Fine, but you must at least attempt at resting.”

”Alright.”

He pulled me down beside him and slipped his hands into my waistcoat, unbuttoning it slowly until he had free roam of my torso. Pressing kisses here and there, he traveled upwards until he was looking in my eyes again.

”Alexander?”

”Darling?”

”I love you,”

”Hush, little one, I love you too. Get rest, I fear you are a bit sick.”

”Lovesick,” he kissed me slowly.

”Very funny, dear Laurens. Lay down and I’ll hold you,”

He laid against my side and I rubbed his back, twining my unoccupied fingers with his hand. He sighed in contentment, but I couldn’t help but think of how upset he’d be tomorrow, having missed a battle and failed his perceived duty.

”Does something trouble you?” He muttered.

”No. I love you.”

”and I love you.”


End file.
